1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high voltage transformer, and is directed more particularly to a fly-back transformer for use with a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, a fly-back transformer, which applies a high voltage to the anode terminal of a cathode ray tube, deals with a very high voltage, so that a special attention must be paid thereto. Especially, there are many problems or difficulties involving the connection point between a lead wire for deriving a high voltage and fly-back transformer, and various structures have been proposed for the connection of the lead wire to the fly-back transformer.
One of the prior art proposals is a connector which connects one end of a lead wire to the output terminal of the fly-back transformer. This connector is, however, very expensive and hence results in an increase in cost.
In another example of the prior art, one end of a lead wire is not temporarily attached to the fly-back transformer proper but is connected directly to the winding of a high voltage coil or lead wire of a high voltage rectifying diode by soldering.
For example, the winding of a high voltage coil used in a fly-back transformer is a very thin enameled wire, while a high voltage cable, which connects the high voltage winding to the anode terminal of a cathode ray tube, is a thick covered wire. Therefore, it is hard to connect the high voltage wire with the lead wire and also there may occur such a defect that a disconnection is caused at the connection portion between the high voltage winding and cable during the connecting works because the cable is not fixed properly to a bobbin of the high voltage coil.